


Yet Another Sorting Song

by TheFictionFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Sorting Ceremony, Sorting Song, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/pseuds/TheFictionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another start-of-term ditty from the Sorting Hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Another Sorting Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a private Harry Potter roleplay.

Old cloth and ragged stitching,  
Not much to marvel at,  
But you’d be wrong to turn away  
For I’m the Sorting Hat!

Hogwarts truth lies in this song,  
So heed the words I say,  
For it’s my task (and purpose too)  
To divide you all today.

The founders needed someone  
To look inside and see  
What is in students’ hearts and minds,  
So they created me.

For soon you’ll each go to a house  
Named for the founders four:  
There’s Slytherin, and Ravenclaw,  
Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor!

Those who belong in Gryffindor  
Are a brave, chivalrous sort,  
With will and nerve enough to share  
And daring never short;

One meant to be in Hufflepuff –   
Loyal beyond compare  
Hard working, dedicated too,  
And ever kind and fair;

Those who belong in Ravenclaw  
Are a keen, creative kind  
Intelligent and wise they are  
With sharp wit and clever mind;

And then of course there’s Slytherin  
Full of those who use their guile  
To fulfill ambition’s siren call  
In cunning, resourceful style.

So place me now upon your head  
And that’s how I will know,  
With just a peek inside your mind,  
Where you are meant to go!


End file.
